The Phantom Of The Dude Ranch
by JustLeLe
Summary: ff.net kicked this story off for no apparent reason and now its back so HAH! My crazy ficcy is back and The Phantom Characters now work at a Dude Ranch and Raoul has problems. Revewees pwease review again
1. Life on the dude ranch in the mornin

Disclaimer:Nope don't own em. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
(Scene: The Paris Opera Dude Ranch in Erik, Nadir, Raoul, and Piangi's dorm. Shhhh they're sleeping quietness)  
  
Alarm Clock:BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...  
  
Raoul: *shuts the alarm clock off* Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day-  
  
Erik: Raoul can you not sing so out-of-tune at 6:00 in the morning?  
  
Raoul: I dunno. *Grabs his cowboy hat*  
  
Nadir: Raoul it's too early for that go back to bed.  
  
Raoul: Nuhuh it's time for work.  
  
Erik:..yay  
  
Raoul: I know it's so exciting. I wanna ride the camels!!!  
  
Erik: Raoul they're horses.  
  
Raoul: Oh? Yeah sure they're camels. And what is Cesar? An emu?  
  
Nadir: Whatever.  
  
Piangi:*snore*  
  
(Mme. Giry rings the triangle thingy outside of the room)  
  
Mme. Giry: Rise n shine boys it's time for breakfast! *Thinks* I always wanted to do that.  
  
Raoul: Ohh breakfast?! I want eggs! *Runs out of the room*  
  
Piangi: *wakes up* Did somebody say breakfast?! WAIT FOR MEEE! *runs out of the room also*  
  
Erik: How come Firmin and Andre get their own rooms and we get stuck with Piangi and the fop?  
  
Nadir: Because they're the managers and they think that they're special.  
  
Erik:...oh. That explains a lot.  
  
Mme. Giry: Erik, Nadir? Breakfast is being served now not later, so I suggest that you two get your rear-ends down to the main house right now!(Banges cane into the ground so hard that it gets stuck)  
  
(Erik and Nadir run out of the room)  
  
Mme. Giry: (walks out of the room with her cane) Works every time.  
  
*  
  
(Scene: Main house, the dinning area)  
  
M.Firmin: It's about time you two showed up.  
  
M.Andre: Sleeping on the job eh?  
  
Erik: Well it's not like you do a lot of work either. You don't even go near the horses!  
  
M.Andre:*nervously* Uh-well-you see, I have a bad allergic reaction to horse hair.  
  
M.Firmin: *under his breath* Yeah right  
  
(Carlotta walks in with a huge box)  
  
Erik: Andre look theres a horse right behind you!  
  
M.Andre: Where?! Where?! jumps into *M.Firmins arms*  
  
Erik: Whoops my bad, it's only Carlotta.  
  
Carlotta:*Sarcastically* Ha-ha funny.  
  
M. Andre: *Amused*Yes it is.  
  
Carlotta: *Gives him the evil eye*  
  
(Christine and Meg walk out of the kitchen with trays)  
  
Raoul: *eyes the tray* My eggs! Gimme!  
  
Meg: (Gives Raoul the eggs before he attacks the her) Take it and go!  
  
Raoul: Eeeeee eggs.  
  
Christine: Im sooo happy I didn't marry him.  
  
Piangi: Um 'scuse me but are you girls are wearing dresses on the horses?  
  
Meg: S'okay were gonna ride side-saddle.  
  
Piangi: On western saddles?  
  
Christine: But I heard there were side-saddles!  
  
M.Andre: Nope. Western saddles are the only kind we got. And if I were *points to Christine, Meg and Carlotta* you, you, and you I'd change into a nice pair of jeans.  
  
Meg: FINE!  
  
Carlotta: *ahem* Dosen't anybody care that I'm carrying a REALLY heavy box?  
  
Christine: No, not really.  
  
Everyone: Naw, no, s'okay, not really, does it look like I care?  
  
Raoul: Eggs.  
  
Christine: *twitches* Raoul shut up!  
  
Piangi: (takes the box) It's not heavy Carlotta.  
  
Carlotta:*Whines* yes it isss.  
  
Meg: Whats in the box anyway?  
  
Carlotta: It's those silly walkie-talkie thingys.  
  
Meg: Walkie-talkies??  
  
Raoul: I like eggs.  
  
M. Firmin: (Ignores Raoul) We decided to puchase walkie-talkies for everyone. Just incase somebody (like Raoul) gets lost.  
  
Nadir: Kewl beans.  
  
Raoul/Piangi: I wanna walkie-talkie!  
  
M. Firmin: (tosses them a walkie-talkie) All yours.  
  
Raoul: YAY *Runs into the gameroom* heh heh.  
  
(The walkie-talkie makes a static sound)  
  
Raoul: *answers* Yellow?  
  
Piangi: *confused* Orange.  
  
Raoul: Green.  
  
Piangi: Blue.  
  
Raoul: Purple.  
  
Piangi: Indigo.  
  
(Nadir walks into the room)  
  
Raoul: Brown.  
  
Piangi: Teal.  
  
Raoul: Pin- (Nadir snatches walkie-talkie away from Raoul) Hey!  
  
Nadir: Raoul go to the barn and help tack the horses.  
  
Raoul: But I'm having an important conversation.  
  
Nadir: *mutter under his breath* Sure isn't an intelligent one.  
  
Raoul: Come again?  
  
Nadir: Nothing.  
  
Raoul: Oh well I'm still having a REALLY important conversation.  
  
Nadir: Yes I'm sure you are but.you know whats better than walkie-talkies?  
  
Raoul: OHH eggs?  
  
Nadir: Uh yeah, yeah eggs whatever.  
  
Raoul: Where are they?!  
  
Nadir: In the barn.  
  
(Christine enters the room)  
  
Christine: Well are you guys co-WAAAH (Raoul knocks into Christine as he runs for the barn) coming?  
  
Nadir:Yeah..*leaves with Christine*  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that this is kinda weird with a Dude Ranch of all places but hey it wasn't me who put POTO characters in a Dude Ranch it was my brain..Happy Trails! 


	2. weird asylum guests arrive

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em.. i'm working in it though *walks off carrying bear traps, nets, and other forms of bait*  
  
(Scene: Barnyard, the corral)  
  
(Christine, Meg, Carlotta, and Mme.Giry are now wearing some jeans and shirts from TJMax)  
  
M.Andre: So, I see you girls have decided to buy clothes that are actually appropriate for horseback riding.  
  
Carlotta: Yep. So what do you think of my new jeans?  
  
M.Andre: *Eyes Carlottas way-too-tight-jeans* Uhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Mme.Giry: No comment.  
  
Carlotta: Okay then. What does everyone else think of my new jeans?  
  
Everyone else:....  
  
Carlotta: FINE THEN! *Walks off*  
  
(Nadir fumbles with a saddle as he tries to tack the horse. The saddle eventually falls off for the 100th time)  
  
Nadir: *Talks to the saddle* No! Your supposed to STAY on the horse, not fall on the ground!  
  
Raoul: You know, my psychiatrist told me that it's a bad sign when you start talking to saddles.  
  
Nadir: And how many times has he told you that?  
  
Raoul: Uhhh one, two, three-  
  
Nadir: On second thought, never mind that.  
  
(M. Firmin runs up to everybody with a piece of paper in his hand)  
  
M.Firmin: People are coming for rides now just to let you know.  
  
Christine: Is that a good thing?  
  
M.Firmin: It's good for your salary.  
  
Christine: Okay then!  
  
Raoul: Does this mean I'll be able to buy more eggs?  
  
Christine: *twitches* Shut up Raoul!  
  
Erik: So, whats with the paper?  
  
M.Firmin: It's the list of the horses everybodys gonna be riding. Lookee here. *Reads* Orange juice, napkins, fruit by the foot? Whoops that's my shopping list!  
  
Everybody: *Groan*  
  
M.Firmin: *turns over the paper* Ah here it is! Now then, Erik you'll be riding Cesar, Christine you'll be riding Apache, Piangi you'll be riding Bear, Raoul will be riding Wiggins, Meg you'll be riding Cherokee, Nadir you'll be riding Paco, Mme.Giry you'll be riding Popcorn, and Carlotta you'll be riding Budwiser.  
  
Carlotta: Wait a minute! Budwiser? That huge, fat horse? I have to ride Budwiser?!  
  
Piangi: Well at least you're not riding Bear who eats everything in sight!  
  
M.Firmin: You'll do just fine on Budwiser then.  
  
Carlotta: Hmph! *Walks over to Budwiser*  
  
Erik: So where are-  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe: YEEHAW!  
  
(Erik gets interrupted by some very weird people: 3 cowgirl wannabe's, a guy whose hair looks like spiders legs, and a lady who's wearing very skimpy and tight clothing)  
  
Erik: Never mind.  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe #1: Howdy ya'll ready to ride?!  
  
Meg: No.  
  
Piangi: Sure you are. Your wearing jeans.  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe: GREAT! I'm ready when you are!  
  
Meg: That'll be never.  
  
Mme.Giry: Meg get on the horse now of there'll be no more dirt biking on the trails!  
  
Meg: *runs over to the horse and quickly jumps on it* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Just to let everyone know the name of the weirdos who just arrived at the ranch. cowgirl wannabe #1 shall remain Cowgirl Wannabe #1, and the other 2 cowgirl wannabes will remain Cowgirl Wannabe #1 & 2, the guy with the bad hairdo will be called Spiderman, and the lady whose spandex days are way past over will be called PG-13 lady. Ok I'll leave now.  
  
Spiderman: So, where's my horse?  
  
M.Andre: Where's my asprin?  
  
M. Firmin: Uh you can ride Jupiter.  
  
The other weirdos: Whadda bout us?!  
  
M.Firmin: Go into the corral and our staff will put you on a horse.  
  
Cowgirl Wannabes: YEEHAW!  
  
M.Andre: ASPRINNNNN!  
  
Raoul: (Watches everyone mount a horse) My turn! (Runs over to his horse Wiggins and attempts to mount 5 times. Eventually he mounts) I did it I did it I did it I- hey where'd my horses head go? *Screams* My horse has been decapitated!!!!!  
  
Christine: *Twiches* Shut up Raoul!  
  
Erik: Raoul, your facing the wrong way.  
  
Raoul: Huh? Oh *turns to the front* and I thougt I would be riding a headless horse.  
  
Piangi: I've always woundered what it would be like to ride a headless horse.  
  
Meg: Don't we all.  
  
PG-13 Lady: Can we go now?  
  
Raoul: Yeah can we go now?  
  
Carlotta: If you'll all shut up we might just be able to make it out of the corral.  
  
M.Andre: Yays.  
  
M.Firmin: So go! Out! Buhbye!  
  
(The horses follow Eriks horse out of the corral)  
  
The Wierdos: YEEHAW!  
  
Christine: *Twiches* Shut up!  
  
A/N: Well there ya go. Chapter 2. This chapter desperately to be reviewed cuz I typed it all in what? An hour or so? Yeah ok I something to eat now. *gets some food* Im eating thin mints (the Girl Scout thin mints) want one? Im not a girl scout any more. Cadets got REALLY boring so I quit this year. Mmmm minty. Because my little twisted mind put lots of eggs in this story I won't be able to eat eggs for a while. Never really liked them. Alrighty I'm off to do stuff. May the eggs be with you. 


	3. On the trails

Disclaimer: You know. But I do, sadly own Cowgirl Wannabe #1, Spiderman guy, PG-13 lady, and other cowboy wannabes. Oh and the horses. YAY I OWN HORSES!  
  
A/N: I think my other chapters could take a while cuz I've got school papers to type and people to see. I see enough people in one day so why do I have to go see more people?! GRRR!  
  
(Scene: On the trails)  
  
Raoul: Are we there yet?  
  
Piangi: Huh? Where are we?  
  
Raoul: There! *points at a bunch of trees, rocks, plants, and other foresty things*  
  
Piangi: Where?!  
  
Raoul: *thinks hard* I dunno.  
  
Piangi: Oh okay.  
  
Erik: (Brings his horse over to Nadir) How long have we been riding for?  
  
Nadir: 20 minutes.  
  
Erik: And how long do the rides last?  
  
Nadir: *sigh* an hour.  
  
Erik: Oh joy.  
  
Meg: *whines* My legs are soreeee.  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe #1: YEEHAW!!!  
  
(Her horse suddenly rears up and spooks)  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe #1: Hey why'd my horse do that?  
  
Erik: *annoyed* You scared the friggin horse that's why! And look. She's still spooked!  
  
Carlotta: FEAR NOT! For I know how to calm the horse!  
  
Mme.Giry: *hopefully* You mean your going to leave?  
  
Carlotta: *scowls* NO! I shall use my incredibly beautiful voice, and sing to the horse so she will calm down.  
  
(Everybody quickly puts earplugs in their ears) Carlotta: *sings* Think of me, think of me-WAAAH (all the horses spook and run off)  
  
Everyone: *screams and panics like idiots*  
  
(Erik somehow manages to regain control of his horse)  
  
Erik: *shouts* Pull on the reins!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Erik: *shouts louder* PULL ON THE REINS!  
  
Everyone:WHAT?!  
  
Erik: Oh screw it!  
  
(Erik whips out the all knowing, all-seeing Punjab lasso and corrals the horses into a dead end. And if you're wondering, the horses stopped running)  
  
Christine: *sighs dreamily* my hero.  
  
Piangi: Hero? I'm hungry!  
  
Mme.Giry: Your always hungry!  
  
Raoul: Ohhh can I put eggs and cheese on my hero?  
  
Christine: There aren't any heroes Raoul, except for Erik. *giggles*  
  
Raoul: You mean Erik's a sandwich?  
  
Cowgirl Wannabe #1: All this talk about food is making me hungry.  
  
Mme.Giry: How special for you. (Cowgirl Wannabe #1 smiles proudly) Look it's almost lunchtime can we go back to the ranch? *Wrangler wannabe people pout* *Giry's voice goes all demonic* SHUT UP! *silence*  
  
Christine: Ooohhh she's good.  
  
Erik: *nervously leads group back to the Ranch*  
  
(And back to the ranch they go)  
  
(Scene: The Main House, the dinning area)  
  
M.Firmin: Have fun on the trail?  
  
(Erik pulls out his lasso and everyone else minus the weirdoes gives him the evil eye)  
  
M.Firmin: I'll take that as a no.  
  
Nadir: Hell no.  
  
Meg: OHHHH you said he-ell I'm telling!  
  
Nadir:..  
  
Raoul: I want lunchhhhh. Can I have my eggs now?  
  
M.Firmin: *just realizes* Uh-oh uh Raoul, were out of eggs. You ate them all.  
  
Raoul: *fop explosion* WHAT?! Nooooo! There must be more eggs there has to be! *runs around looking for eggs in all the wrong places* Where are the eggs?!!!  
  
Piangi: Why not try the chicken coup?  
  
(Everyone is ready to pounce on Piangi)  
  
Piangi: *thinks* Me and my big, oversized mouth.  
  
Raoul: *runs through the wall leaving an imprint of his body and runs to the chicken coup* EGGGGSSSSS!  
  
M.Andre: *thinks to himself* He's seeking help-he's seeking help-he's seeking-help-he's seeking help-  
  
Meg: Raoul don't hurt the chickens! *runs after him*  
  
Christine: *runs after Raoul also* *twitches* Raouuuulll *twitches* Shhhuuuttt uppppppppppp!  
  
Nadir: *same thing as before* Raoul you have the right to remain silenttttt!  
  
Erik: *ditto* Wait for meeeeee! (Everybody eventually leaves)  
  
A/N: TaDa I really don't have anything to say other than I broke my pencil. 


	4. Who stole Cesar?

Disclaimer: *GLARES* Do I haveee to say it?! I DO NOT OWN THEM! With the exception of the people who belong in a nice asylum, and the horses. Hmmmmmm my cat has been smoking catnip.  
  
(Scene: The dorm place at night. the first setting, oh you know)  
  
(The Cell Block Tango from Chicago is playing on the CD player)  
  
Raoul: *sings* LalaLa LalalalaLala LaLaLa lalaLa Hairy Monster!  
  
Christine: *twitches, eyes are now glowing red, Christine looks around and then sees her red scarf* Heh heh heh.  
  
Mme.Giry: *looks up from her magazine*..crazy.  
  
M.Firmin/Andre: *frightened*  
  
(The music's up to the part where it goes 'He had it coming' and Christine is sneeking up behind Raoul with the red scarf)  
  
Raoul: Lalalala-*choke, strangle, choked by Christine*  
  
Christine: Bwahahahahhaha!  
  
Erik: Um, Christine, dear, may I have a word with you?  
  
Christine: *snaps out of it* Sure! *her voice goes all demonic* What isss ittt?  
  
Erik: Erm Christine, not that I don't think that you can do a lovely job of killing Raoul, but mabey you'd better leave the killing job to me..  
  
Carlotta:*places her hand on Christines shoulder* I promise to come and visit you in the asylum, hell I'll even bring you a gift!  
  
Mme.Griy: Speaking of hell, where is Meg?  
  
Piangi: *enters* I haven't seen her scince Cesar went missing. (dun dun dun)  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Piangi: C-E-S-A-R W-E-N-T M-I-S-S-I-N-G! (D-U-N D-U-N D-U-N)  
  
M.Andre: Oh hell.  
  
Nadir: *goes into his Daroga, policeman mode* And when was the last time you saw Cesar?  
  
Piangi: Uhhh after lunch.  
  
Nadir: I'm sureee you did.  
  
M.Firmin: Hmmm well I'm sure Erik knows what happened to Cesar don't you Erik?  
  
Erik: What???? I only stole him once and that was like, a long time ago. So why would I want to steal him again?  
  
M.Firmin: You stole Cesar!  
  
Erik: *pulls out everyones favorite lasso* No I didn't.  
  
M.Firmin: Uh no you didn't steal Cesar, so sorry..  
  
Raoul: You are guilty of witchcraft!  
  
Nadir: Do you even know what a witch is Raoul?  
  
Raoul:*inhales deeply* no.  
  
(Meg bursts in through the door carrying a beer bottle, singing ninty-nine bottles of beer on the wall)  
  
Mme.Giry: What the?!  
  
Meg: *staggers* We-heh-heh-hell helloo there!  
  
Raoul: Something tells me she's drunk.  
  
Erik: Noooo really? And I thought she had just came back from a doctors appointment.  
  
Raoul: Oh yes she's drunk alright.  
  
Meg: *giggles stupidly* Hey loook. It's my bestest friendsss in the whole wide world. Th-theress Christine, and Carlotta, and and Christine, and Raoul, and *hiccup* Erik.  
  
Erik: Drunk? She's wasted!  
  
Meg: I would like to just tell y'all h-how much you, you, you, you, not you, and you mean to me. And mama. I love you sooo much *bursts into tears* even though you look bad in a leotarrrrddd *cries, laughs*  
  
Mme.Giry: *think anrgy bull* WHAT?! *tries to charge after Meg but is restrained by Andre and Firmin*  
  
M.Firmin: Great, we lost our best horse, Christines gone insane, Megs drunk as a skunk and I forgot to take my medicine.  
  
A/N: I wish there was medicine for writers block. 


	5. I updatedwhoohoomore insanityHERE!

A/N: Wow sry, it's been a while, and I shoulda updated along time ago. Heh my friends are ready to kill because I've been lazy but the chapter! She is. Here. Now. Ok pweese spare me. Erm this is, more, insanity..  
  
Disclaimer: I SWEAR SHE DOSENT OWN PHANTOM!  
  
LeLe: You're a mean disclaimer. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Continuing of CH. 4...  
  
M. Andre: Were ruined, were ruined, were screwed, and were ruined!  
  
Piangi: All this worry over one dumb horse? *Shakes head* You people are crazy.  
  
M. Firmin: *sobs* Yes well, Cesar is a special horse and without him- *breaks into tears* I can't go on-  
  
Meg: *dazed* Cesar? Huh did I miss-s something?  
  
Raoul: Yeah! You didn't see Christine strangle me!  
  
Erik: That too but, *sighs* Cesar was stolen.  
  
Meg: Wha-? *faints*  
  
*The Phone rings*  
  
Phone: RING RING! I AM A PHONE ANSWER ME!  
  
Carlotta: That is one very frightening phone.  
  
Phone: FREAKIN ANSWER ME ALREADY RING!  
  
Carlotta: Alright, alright! No need to spaz about it! *answers freakish phone* Hello?  
  
Mystery Person: *maniacal laughter* Hello Carlotta..((A/N think Hannibal))  
  
Carlotta: *Slams phone down* Telemarketers.*Shrugs and walks off*  
  
Phone: I RING!..again..  
  
Christine: We should really consider on getting a new phone *answers phone* Um hello, who are you, and how did you get our phone number?  
  
Mystery Person: Bell Atlantic Yellow Pages BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Christine: o_O;;  
  
Mystery Person: *ahem* I understand that your Dude Ranch is a missing horse.  
  
Christine: Are you like, a phone psychic or something?  
  
Mystery Person: NO! I am the antagonist Mystery Person! *sighs* Put me on speaker phone so all your little friends can hear me.  
  
Christine: *does so*  
  
Phone: I AM SPEAKER PHONE! I SPEAK..  
  
Mystery Person: That is one very freakish phone.  
  
Raoul: *looks around frantically* Who said that? *takes Mme. Girys stick* Did you say that?  
  
Mme. Giry: Gimme my stick you freak! *snatches stick from Raoul and whacks him over the head with it*  
  
Raoul: Owies X_X  
  
Mme. Giry: The voice came from the speaker phone you dolt!  
  
Raoul: Ooooooohhhhhhhh. Fascinating.  
  
Mystery Person: O.K. Now where was I? Ah, yes! If you ever want to see your precious horse again, you'd better obey my demands.  
  
Erik: And they are?  
  
Mystery Person: a) I want all the money AND the whole ranch.((A/N: I suck at demands so please don't hurt me)) b) I want- free trail rides c) I want the Punjab lasso!  
  
Erik: The ranch, the money, the Punjab lasso?! No way are you getting the ranch or the money. How did you know about the Punjab lasso?  
  
Mystery Person: I am the all-knowing-all-seeing Person of Mystery! And if you fail to obey my demands, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!  
  
Erik: Hey, that's MY line!  
  
Mystery Person: Who cares? Go to the front desk in the main house at 12:00 midnight, there you will obey my demands! Tonight! BWAHAHAHAHAHA *hangs up*  
  
Speaker Phone: ((Says the AOL "goodbye"))  
  
Nadir: You know for a mystery psycho, this person has some REALLY crappy demands.  
  
Mme. Giry: Sure does.  
  
Andre: *looks at the Newspaper* Hmm, lookee here. The headlines say that a local institution lost several of it's patients who are now running amok around this very area. You don't think.  
  
Nadir: It's very possible that our *cough*dangerous*cough* friend could be one the escapees. I mean, who else would think of such crazy demands? A nut that's who!  
  
Mme. Giry: And whoever the maniac is, is already a guest here.  
  
Carlotta: And how would you know that? *Taps her foot*  
  
Mme. Giry: Well, whoever it was asked for free trail rides. It's obvious!  
  
Carlotta:oh.Whatever.  
  
Meg (who is now awake): Ooooo we can play a guessing game to try and figure out who the psycho is!  
  
Raoul: I wanna play!  
  
Piangi: Me too!  
  
Erik: Fine.  
  
Meg: ^_^ YAY! Ok, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20. Whoever guesses the correct number gets to guess first.  
  
Erik: *deep sarcasm* Oh goody.  
  
Meg: Erik, your first.  
  
Erik: Uh 5?  
  
Meg: Nope. Mama?  
  
Mme. Giry: 2?  
  
(Bunch of no's)  
  
Carlotta: 18?  
  
Nadir: 4?  
  
Piangi: 10?  
  
Andre: I don't know.  
  
Firmin: 11?  
  
Christine: 3?  
  
Raoul: *raises his hand and waves enthusiastically* OOOH OOH!  
  
Meg: *sighs* Raoul?  
  
Raoul: Elbow! ^^  
  
Meg: I'm so sorry, that's not a number.  
  
Raoul: Oh dang.  
  
Meg: *is tired of all the wrong answers* Erik?  
  
Erik: Forget the game! I think I've already got a good idea about whom the maniac is!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Wanna know who it is? You really wanna know who it is? Do you really REALLY wanna know who it is? Are you sure? Ok. I'm not telling! MUAHAHAHA! I don't even know who it is! Well, that's a lie I do, but I'm not telling. I'll give ya'll 10 guesses though! I'm gonna go to sleep now. Please send nice reviews. ^^ 


End file.
